Misfortune Telling
by Count Mallet
Summary: One-shot. At a carnival-like festival, the Wizard tells Ozma her fortune. But, is the fortune the usual silliness found at carnivals, or is it something meant to be taken seriously? Rated K-plus for a fortune with potentially scary imagery. []


Misfortune Telling.

A Wizard of Oz fan fiction.

**Story Identifier:** S13-F9.

**Synopsis:** At a carnival-like festival, the Wizard tells Ozma her fortune. Is the fortune the usual silliness found at carnivals, or is it something to be taken seriously?

**Rating:** K-plus for fortune telling and possible scariness that might upset younger readers.

**Disclaimers:**

L. Frank Baum's _Wizard of Oz_ books are in the public domain.

I will try to portray the Oz characters as Baum did because MGM owns the movie copyrights.

The story idea and plot is entirely my own.

**Initial Notes:** I decided to do something different and come up with a _Wizard of Oz_ one-shot. Perhaps there is a hidden reason for this, or perhaps I merely wanted to do something fun with another story I've enjoyed since my youth.

Reviews are welcome and encouraged. Flames will be put out with a pail of water and melted faster than a wicked witch.

# # #

It was a sunny summer day in the Emerald City. It was like any other day, except for the annual festival taking place. The festival was the Wizard's idea, to recognize Ozma's coronation anniversary. Many people from the Emerald City enjoyed attending each year. In addition, some people from the other four countries of Oz also journeyed to their capital for the celebration. Today was no exception.

Dorothy and Ozma were walking together through the center of the festival area. The carnival-like atmosphere was very popular. Dorothy had half of a jackdaw wing, a carnival treat, in her hand. Ozma had a small cup of emerald-ade. Many children – and some adults – were having fun with the games of skill or simply relaxing and watching everyone else. Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted the walk.

"Tell your fortunes, ladies?" the Wizard asked.

"I don't know," Ozma replied modestly. "This festival is for my loyal subjects, not me."

"Nonsense, my dear," the Wizard admonished his ruler. "You're as welcome as anyone to participate. Even Dorothy has her fortune told every year. Right?"

Dorthy nodded. "Of course. It's my favorite part of the festival." Dorothy then turned to her colleague. "You really should do it. It's fun... and funny too."

Ozma thought for a moment.

"I'll do it," she announced, "but only if you do it first, Dorothy. I want to see what it's like."

"Deal!" Dorothy exclaimed proudly. Even the Wizard seemed pleased that his persuasion worked.

Dorothy sat down across from the Wizard. The Wizard briefly held her hand as he used his other hand to make slow, mystical gestures across a white pearl. After releasing the Kansas girl's hand, he looked intently into the gem.

"I see peace, tranquility, and adventure," the Wizard announced slowly, acting as if he was in a trance.

"What kind of adventures?" Dorothy inquired.

"I see new and familiar people all in blue," the Wizard continued.

"Munchkins!" Dorothy concluded.

"I also see travel beyond the sands," the Wizard remarked before appearing to fall out of his trance. "Well, my dear, that's all the mystics have to share for now."

"It sounds like I might have a fun year," Dorothy noted after thinking about her fortune. She then stood up and stood next to Ozma again.

"Alright, Ozma, you're next," the Wizard announced.

Seeing how Dorothy's fortune went quick and smoothly, Ozma smiled as she sat down across from the Wizard. She was surprised to see him pull out a small chain with a medal at the end.

"Here, hold the end of this," the Wizard asked her. "Since this is your first time, it's important the mystics learn what they can about you." He flashed a quick smile over to Dorothy.

"What happens now?" Ozma asked nervously.

"Close your eyes," the Wizard ordered. He then ran his fingers across the chain and made an inaudible incantation that seemed to be in an unknown language.

"OK, open your eyes now," the Wizard stated.

Ozma opened her eyes. She heard the chanting and felt his fingers tugging the chain, but what did it all mean?

The Wizard gestured over his pearl, as he did with Dorothy. Immediately, his jaw dropped.

"Oh my! This is unexpected," the Wizard declared.

"What is it?" Ozma asked with a bit of confusion.

"Shh, don't speak or the mystics will leave us," the Wizard warned. He looked into his pearl again, his shocked look reappearing.

"I see pure evil," the Wizard observed. "Metal beasts from the sky with more of them inside. I see hardship and struggles."

By now, even Dorothy was a bit scared. She had never heard the Wizard give a fortune like this before.

"Wait," the Wizard continued, "I see brave warriors driving the evil away. Although it takes some time, peace eventually returns." After slumping forward, he announced, "That's all. The mystics have left."

Ozma, obviously unnerved, quickly got up and gestured to Dorothy. They left rather abruptly.

"See you next year?" the Wizard called out to them. However, they were already out of earshot.

# # #

Later that night, Dorothy and Ozma were sitting silently in their throne room. Dorothy was reading a book when she noticed her colleague still looked shaken over what happened earlier.

"Are you still scared?" Dorothy asked.

Ozma gave a reluctant nod. "Have you ever heard anything like that before?"

"No," Dorothy replied, "even I found it terribly dreadful," she admitted.

"Does it mean anything?" Ozma inquired.

Dorothy looked at Ozma with surprise.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but in Kansas, fortune tellers usually make up silly stuff. He probably wanted to scare you a little since this was your first fortune," Dorothy suggested.

"I hope so," Ozma sighed. "I don't like the thought of any evil presence attacking us again."

"We'll be fine," Dorothy assured Ozma. They then went to the Royal Library to find new books to read before bedtime.

# # #

**Closing Notes:** I came up with the idea of a "jackdaw wing" from the mention of the jackdaw in _The Land of Oz_. I figure it can be the Oz equivalent of the elephant ear served at many carnivals. Emerald-ade is the Oz version of either green lemonade or limeade.

**Initial Version:** 2012-09-17. **Last Revision:** 2012-09-18.


End file.
